Kagaya Maedayama
Kagaya Maedayama (前田山 耀哉 Maedayama Kagaya) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is also the current clan head of the Maedayama Clan. Background Early Life Kagaya is born to Maedayama Kenichi and Maedayama Ubume, and is the older brother to five younger sisters making him the indisputable sole heir to the Maedayama clan. From the day of his birth, Kagaya has already showed signs of possibly manifesting the clan’s ancient kekkei genkai; evident in his pale silver hair that almost seemed white, his exceptionally ashen dark skin tone, and his stark white eyes. The members of the Maedayama clan were elated; as over the years, the number of clan members manifesting their bloodline limit has only gotten lesser and lesser with each generation, just as they slowly lost their prestige as a shinobi clan. Illness Sometime between his third and sixth birthday, due to lack of care, as well as some other factors, Kagaya had became deathly ill for several months; he was feverish, nauseous, dizzy, and coughing to the point of coughing up blood. Many thought that the young heir would not survive the winter, especially considering the fact that basic necessities are becoming increasingly scarce and more and more difficult to afford for the clan, what with them still recovering from the first world war. Due to the severity of his illness, and the fear of the illness infecting other heathy clan members, Kagaya was quarantined in an abandoned house within the clan compound, practically left for dead. During those few months, his only interaction was only with his mother who spoke to him through the shoji door, and the branch house servant who tended to his every needs. Once he had gotten better, he was allowed to move back with his family. However, that incident had undeniably caused a massive rift between Kagaya and the rest of his family, and only strengthened the bond between him and his mother. Academy In the Academy, Kagaya had performed excellently, spurred on by the high demands of his father, and the expectation of his clan members. His childhood days were simply a seemingly endless cycle of training, classes and even more training; he was the Sun of Maedayama after all, their ray of hope in increasing their clan’s prestige. During that time, he was under considerable amount of stress, and certainly far more than what a normal 6 years old could handle; every single day, he was put through intensive training courses designed by high ranking shinobi within his clan, the best ''intructors, the ''best ''guidance, ''only ''the best. However, best does not necessarily mean ''good, ''as he has gotten more than enough injuries that put his future as a shinobi very much at risk. At the age of 6, he managed to graduate the Academy. Upon becoming a genin, Kagaya was teamed together with (XXX), and (XXX), under the leadership of (XXX). Aftermath of the First Shinobi War It was only two years after the First Shinobi World War when Konoha was still reeling from the subsequent loss of two Hokage in the first world war the newly formed countries have experienced. It was a highly unstable; the social situation was ''bad and there was a deficiency of human resource within the village; missions were being doled out rapidly and the border was still unstable. It was a volatile time to be a shinobi. Kagaya wasn’t exactly a team player; he spent little time with his team and did not bother to forge lasting bonds with them, and the only person he regularly kept in contact with was his jounin instructor, who he saw as a like-minded person. This, along with the echoes of the aftermath of war resounding throughout the village, caused Kagaya to develop a rather nihilistic and pessimistic view of the world, even more than before. It was during this time that he was taught the lesson of ‘reality’. He adopted many beliefs; that it is better to ‘stab every corpse’ just to make sure it stayed dead, that ‘cutting off the weak link rather than to let it fester’, and several others which led him to make many radical and cruel decisions later down the line. It was during this time that his team became the ‘counter-terrorism’ team of their generation; due to the war, there were more than several traitors and deserter nuke-nin from Konoha who have hidden themselves throughout the land, and their team, along with a few others, were tasked with the job of hunting them down and either killing them or retrieving them. Rebellion of the Branch House It is a long time coming; there has been a growing unrest within the branch clan, mainly over different interpretation of the ancient text of their origin. Day of Rebellion Consequences of Rebellion Second Shinobi World War ANBU Career Return of the Rebels Death of the Twins Radical Changes Third Shinobi World War Kyuubi Attack (((WIP))) Personality (((MASSIVE WIP))) Appearance (((WIP))) Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Injuries and Deteriorating Physical Health Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Nintaijutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Intelligence (Wip) Status (Wip) Trivia *The surname Maedayama ''can be broken down into three characters, ''Mae ''(前) for 'in front', ''da (田) for 'paddy field' and yama ''(山) for 'mountain'. The surname's literal translation would be, 'paddy friend in front (of the) mountain'. **It is said that the Maedayama Clan's originated as farmers in the mountainous regions of what is now the Land of Lightning, hence the surname. *The given name of ''Kagaya ''can be broken down into two characters, ''Kaga ''(耀) for 'shine, brilliance, honour', and ''ya (哉) which roughly translates to 'beginning' or 'shock'. *Kagaya's personal preferences include: **Kagaya wishes for a large family. **Kagaya wishes to eradicate every last remnant of the Maedayama Rebellion from history. **Kagaya's favourite food is sashimi and sake. **Kagaya's hobbies are gardening, farming and taking care of stray animals. **Kagaya has completed 1184 official missions in total, with 81 D-rank, 277 C-rank, 517 B-rank, and 258 A-rank and 51 S-rank. **Kagaya's favourite phrase is 'If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub.' (虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず, koketsu no irazunba, koji o ezu) *Kagaya's nickname of 'Sun of Maedayama' (前田山の太陽, Maedayama no Taiyo)‘ is a reference to their clan's bloodline limit, as well as a reference to the signature white eyes of the bloodline limit holders, which is said to be so bright, there is little distinction between the actual whites of the eyes and the iris and pupils. *Both Kagaya's nickname of 'Grudge Spirit (怨靈, Onryo) and 'Curse of the Clan (一族の祟り, Ichizoku no Tatari) were given by the clan's branch clan members, and gained noteriety due to the action he has taken to end the coup d'etat within the clan. *Kagaya scored 13 in the Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test Reference *All profile pictures are edited slightly by me, and made from picrew.me. **Picture of Kagaya as a child, is by ういです/@ui_co2 on picrew, and on twitter **Picture of Kagaya as a teenager, is by kazaritayu/@kazaritayu on picrew and on twitter. **Picture of Kagaya as he is currently, is by ポン！ on picrew